custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Turantulak (Splinters Alternate Universe)
The Turantulak is a vicious and monstrous creature found mainly in the Southern Island chains in the Matoran Universe. It shows surprising similarities to Visorak, but can be considered more dangerous. Background The Turantulak species was created by Makuta Tagah thousands of years ago when he was trying to create a more dangerous version of Visorak to use in war against the League of Six Kingdoms. However, the original specimen escaped and made their way toward the southern islands, hiding away from most of the presence of Makuta. However, the Turantulak were soon discovered by Xians, who originally captured them for research. However, Roodaka became interested in the species after she noticed how much more dangerous they were than normal Visorak. Roodaka managed to capture several specimen and genetically engineer them in order to make more stronger ones. As a result, Turantulak have become a main way of torture to many prisoners of Xia, often turning mear Toa into species like Skakdi or Vortixx. The Nynrah Ghost researchers in Xia have been able to create a cure, however, and have used it after they torture their prisoner with the pain of rapid mutation. According to Furtaan, the experience is one you'll never forget, for the unpleasant changes can leave you disfigured or, if you're unlucky and the potentcy of the venom is too great, stuck in the body of some other species, having to start a new life. Tagah recently has been trying to convince the Xians to exterminate the Turantulaks it is in possession of, however they have refused every time. Karhi Nui Legends Very few Turantulak lurk around Karhi Nui, however, their presence is well known. Many Matoran tell stories of these creatures, often told as scary stories around a camp fire. The Turaga discourage the telling of these stories, however. Abilities and Traits Turantulaks are a nightmare version of Visorak. About 3 time larger than normal Visorak and has six legs, nobody has ever been able to capture a real picture of a Turantulak, as Xians and Makuta try to get rid of them. However, they are said to come in different colors and like to dwell in deep, dark, moist places. The Turantulak is carnivorous, eating most of it's victims. However, if the prey seems to be too challenging for the Turantulak, it will simply try to get a bite of the prey to turn it into the species of it's last meal. The actual traits of the change are as follows: *The percentage of mutation to another species varies. It can be as little as 10% to the full 100%. However, most of the time the potency in a Turantulak's bite is very strong, so most often a victim is 100% mutated. *A victim will still retain elemental powers, if it has any. They will also will not loose the amount of intelligence they had. *A victim can go through a personality change in the process as well. Most often, if the mutation causes something like a Toa or Makuta to become like a Rahi, they will become more aggressive. *Physical change can either leave a victim disfigured or make it change completely. Depends on the situation. Turantualk Rhotuka also can turn a person's body into stone in the area it was hit. Stats Maximum stats are 15. Appearances *''Arise of Darkness'' Trivia *Perhaps one of the more perterbing creatures created by BIONICLEToa, it also is one of the oldest creatures he's ever thought of. In fact, some aspects of the creature have changed over the years. At first it was just a mutated Visorak, but soon it developed into a nightmare of a creature. *It is also BIONICLEToa's favorite creature in his storyline. (Albeit, it is based off of Visorak.)